Looking Through Your Eyes (Rei and Kilala version)
LOOKING THROUGH YOUR EYES Performed by: Aaron Lohr (Rei) and Taylor Swift (Kilala Reno) One evening in Neverland, Rei and Kilala were flying through the jungle and all of a sudden, the two approached Mermaid Lagoon, where Ariel, Jasmine, Aurora, Anastasia, Drizella, and Cinderella are sleeping, and they made it to a waterfall cavern entrance of Mermaid Lagoon. "Kilala, since Ratigan and his thugs are gone, I think that we'll be together and nobody is ever lurking around again." Rei whispered. "I understand, Rei," Kilala whispered, as she kissed Rei on the cheek. "I love you." "I love you, too, Kilala...always." Rei said as he and Kilala began to sing: Rei: Look at the sky Tell me what do you see Just close your eyes and describe it to me The heavens are sparkling With starlight tonight That's what I see through your eyes Kilala: I see the heavens Each time that you smile I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile That's what I see through your eyes Rei and Kilala: That's what I see through your eyes Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, Our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Simba, Flower, Jeanette, and the Lost Animal Kids, who were inside the cave of Mermaid Lagoon, watched in amazement as Rei and Kilala were having a tender moment. "Aww, that's so romantic!" Kaa sighed. "I just love happy endings!" Apple Bloom said, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Me too!" said Scootaloo, crying. "Me three!" Sweetie Belle sobbed, as she blew her nose on a handkerchief. "Eww!" Jeanette said in disgust. Rei and Kilala: I see a night I wish could last forever I see a world We're meant to see together And it is so much more than I remember' Rei: More than I remember Kilala: More than I have known Rei and Kilala: Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Rei and Kilala held their hands together and looked at each other, lovingly. Rei and Kilala: Looking through your eyes As the song ended, Rei and Kilala kissed. "Oh, Rei. This is the best night I'd ever have." Kilala sighed, dreamingly as she nuzzled on Rei's shoulder. Rei wrapped Kilala around her and said, "I know. I love you, Kilala." "I love you too, Rei." Kilala said, as she and Rei slept in the cave of the Mermaid Lagoon. "Goodnight, Rei." Kilala said. "Goodnight, Kilala." Rei said. Simba, Flower, Jeanette, and the Lost Animal Kids fell asleep with Rei and Kilala in the cave of the lagoon. Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Songs Category:Romance